


第一次

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Kudos: 1





	第一次

第一次  
  
二零零八年，好面子的沈姨咬着牙，一狠心给阿秋买了部崭新的诺基亚。那时候手机功能还是很少，里面的游戏只有俄罗斯方块，但足够让整天呆在戏班子里的阿秋消遣了。我也有部老旧的手机，于是阿秋一有空就会发短信给我，和我讲些有的没的，今天在班子里又看见谁谁不好好练功被班主打了，好想我的陈述句后每每都要提及问我什么时候才能放假。我们就这样在好几个月不见面的前提下互通往来，在双方都有空的时候打打电话。  
  
那年的暑假并没有两个月，很遗憾的是学校的老师要求补课，冠冕堂皇地把七月拽进校历后伙同一干补习机构狠赚了一笔补习费，又适逢零八年的北京奥运会所以他们决定在八月八日结束课业让我们放假回家。我给阿秋打电话告知此事时听得出他很开心，从蔫头耷脑一下子激动万分，“等等我和我妈说去……你什么时候会回来？我要来接你！！”  
  
县城到山下车站路况颠簸，公交车轮胎碾压过无数颗大小不一的旮旯石子才舍得停。拎着大包小包的衣服物什一脚又重新踏入尘土飞扬的黄土地，一抬头发现阿秋早已等候多时，他永远都是这样，想干的事情藏不住，迫不及待地去做也不考虑后果，莽莽撞撞的，这回不知道提早了多久在这蚊蚁群聚的地方候着，等着等着竟然打起了瞌睡。我站在他面前低头端详那张许久未见的面容，他在梦里皱眉，瘪着嘴，还是那副样子，只不过看起来似乎更愁了些，娃娃脸，五官精致，没长开的样子，可谁又能想到他已经有十七岁了？  
  
待公交暴躁的引擎声迫使他悠悠转醒，一睁眼见到我便是呆若木鸡的模样，懵懵的表情要逐渐笑成一朵花，“……阿笙！”忽地扑跃飞身钻进我怀里抱住我，“我想死你了！咦……怎么你又高了些？”  
  
他笑嘻嘻牵住我的手，瞧了瞧，“你东西也不是很多啊，我回头帮你拎一些，先找个隐蔽的地方藏好，”像小孩分享心爱的玩具还舍不得被人家知道，附在我耳边讲悄悄话：“我发现一处好地方，咱们就先别回去了，我带你去那儿好不好？”  
  
话是疑问句，可阿秋几乎是不由分说地就拉住我的手往山里冲。山路崎岖，但这块是我们从小玩乐的地方，几个月不见也是那副老样子，走来熟稔轻松，他把我带回来的东西藏进某处不易被人察觉的山坑里，后又赶着我跑进后山，“就是这儿快了！”他洋洋得意地给我打包票，“我保证这地方目前还没有任何人发现过！”  
  
那确实是个没有任何人能发现的地方，犄角旮旯到人迹罕至。此处背靠山，经过时要侧身小心翼翼地贴着陡峭的山岩，谨防脚下不稳的碎石，要是换到现在我定是没有熊心豹子胆再来一次，因为他的死已经耗光了我所有的勇气和徒手攀岩的耐心。  
  
阿秋十七岁的时候顽皮地像只猴，几个月未见似乎脱落干净了过往的女气和柔弱，剖开一颗赤胆想给我证明什么，还是我都忘了他本来就该是这番模样，只不过被他母亲的重重壁垒保护成一朵娇弱的花，一出世便会因风霜雨打艰难致死。  
  
“来，”他牵着我的手，“阿笙你小心，跟着我，”我那时候也没甚注意到什么，只顾低头看我们紧贴的交//结/处，有人的手心温热，男孩子拔高的身量如今只能体现在纤长的指骨上了，掌薄而含茧，不知道这些年在戏班子都受了怎样的刑罚。  
  
他说的不错，敛步翻过山的另一头确实有一处好地。可惜如今已经记得不甚清楚，只有印象深刻的高山树荫，漫山遍野的野花，零零散散铺落在灌丛和野草中，那天八月八，天气很好万里无云，我睁眼看见湛蓝和青翠的绿划出地平线，绒白和棣棠黄，交杂着朱红艳紫装点此处的世外桃源，视野开阔，对山的阳光斜角倾泻照亮草地，莹亮得发光，像神眷顾的地方，恰好能看见我就读初中所在的县城。一时间竟有些恍惚了，转头发现旁边的男孩子眯起眼睛笑得欢畅，“你看！很像仙境是不是？”  
  
我点头，他似受了鼓励紧接着拉我在山坡坐下，底下垫着松软的草叶，“我还没和别人分享过这里，你是第一个，不过能分享的大概也没别人了，”字里行间充满向我讨赏的意味。阿秋望着那处指甲盖大小、人口密集的县镇，楞楞出神，喃喃道：“妈说你在那里读书……”他虚空指了指，对上不起眼且破落的红砖平房，但是校门口的大钟却很好认，“我好几个月见不到你，有时候你没法接我电话我就无聊，偷偷跑出来就坐在这儿一下午，或许能听到下课那口钟响，看见人都三五成群地回家，我在想没准能看见你……”  
  
骗人，人那么小，隐没在工厂民工房，能看得见什么？  
  
在我们的通话中我常能听见他用上几个我熟悉的字眼，我，你，想，回来。有时候觉得他像个总是留守在家等妈妈下班回家的小孩，家中潮湿阴暗，只有妈妈是温暖的光，想念妈妈身上的馨香，他很害怕和孤单，所以歪头靠在我肩膀，侧着脸痴迷地去嗅我单薄衣料里常年不散的泥土味，还有吃大锅饭时蹭上烧焦的炭火气，“我好想你阿笙，”他轻声说，“为什么你总不给我回电话？每次都是我主动找你……你一点都不想我吗？”  
  
“你下次再这样我就把你拉进黑名单再也不理你了。”  
  
我想你。这句话他说过无数次，以至于我一旦想起他都是那张比划这三个字的口型，上过妆红润润的唇，抿起来时有很好看的唇线，讲话的时候会故意拉长第二个字的尾音，似乎这样就能加深程度。它在我梦里出现过，在几个熬夜写G=mg相关的物理计算题的时候出现过，在某次晴方正好或者连绵阴雨的天气里出现过，听多了就会麻痹，但是听多了就会认为是真的，甚至自己都会不由自主代入进去不该有的情感。你想我，你什么意思？你是在说你爱我吗？  
  
因此我一点都不讶异，不讶异这份思念里该存在的爱的真实含量，不讶异他叫我转过头然后猝不及防亲吻我，我那时候想到是亲吻我就是爱我。  
  
他在接吻的时候含糊不清地说想我，阿笙，这是我刚学会的游戏，我给你试试，你感受得到快乐吗？  
  
相差三岁，表兄妹，可我们却亲密得像个连体婴，无话不谈毫无罅隙。阿秋将薄且滑的猫舌头探进来的时表情虔诚真挚，仿佛真的在和我分享他新得来的玩具一般。  
  
可我确见过，每次放学都要路过巷口里一家隐蔽的发廊，红蓝白的旋转灯前站几个踩高跟且浓妆艳抹的女人，白皙脚背上的指甲涂上和口脂一样娇艳欲滴的红色，姿势轻//佻地站着，边抽烟边谈笑风生。见到往发廊里走的男人就咯咯笑，凑上去拢住对方的肩膀就开始嘴贴着嘴。  
  
阿笙你相信我……他抱住我，把我压倒后跨//坐在我腰上就开始解//裤//子。这是我最近学到的新玩法……  
  
阿秋吻上眼睫迫使我闭上眼睛。  
  
我听见难//耐的轻//声//喘//息，听见干硬皱瘪的白色衬衣被撩//起，听见束在腹间的弹力皮筋被磨蹭着拖拽下来，听见丁点猫儿似的嘤//咛哭腔，他的唇松开我，我竟然不敢睁眼。  
  
十指贴合交握，从胸口逐渐游移向下，往股间游走，停留在两丘柔软，松开，然后抽出我的一根手指去抚摸山谷里蠕动的褶皱，进入干涩且炙//热的甬//道。  
  
他突然倒吸一口凉气，我睁眼看见的便是阿秋那副要死不死通红眼眶的情态，下吊嘴角。  
  
那根手指还插在他身体里，甬//道对着我的手又吸又磨。  
  
那些女人站着被//操的时候也是这副模样，被死压在墙根角落，不敢打扰嫖//客突然的性//致，高抬着松软的大腿被掐住腰，身体像死鱼随着男人顶动的频率抽//搐。  
  
我说你从哪儿学的？  
  
阿秋抿着唇没回我，只不过又倔强地把手更送进去一些，触碰到肠//壁，顶到了某个点，于是被迫挺起腰往前躲了躲，前面硬得跟铁杵一样的玩意流水流了我满肚子。  
  
那就不妨再送进去一根，然后我听见他啊地一声大叫了出来。  
  
“阿笙你轻点……嗯唔好痛好痛——”他开始求饶。  
  
我继续刚才的问题：“你从哪学的？”  
  
指节蜷曲，形成弯钩状不断搔//动着内里，他被我挠得扭来扭去，喊出嗓子的声音都是哭着的，“班子！是班子里！……戏班里有个年纪稍长我些的师兄教我的……呜你别弄了你别再弄了阿笙……啊啊啊——”  
  
“他怎么教你的？”  
  
“他、他有天说可以叫我点好玩的……呜，然后就让我脱了裤子把屁//股撅起来，他也跟着脱//裤//子露出底下的……”  
  
阿笙，阿笙？  
  
阿笙你怎么哭了，阿笙你别哭啊——  
  
手猛地抽//离接连着狠打他屁//股好几巴掌，他边躲边叫，哭得快断气，“还敢不敢了？”我怒喝道，“叶朝春我问你你还敢不敢了？！你还敢不敢脱了裤子让别人——”呼吸停滞，看他泪眼朦胧抓住我的手然后死死抱住我，紧贴我的胸膛起伏得厉害。  
  
哭累了，哼哼唧唧只剩下微弱的啜泣，“不敢了！不敢了阿笙……阿笙你别打我了好痛，好痛啊……”  
  
我失神凝视头顶那片天，想过他会因为受宠溺爱而骄纵无比，却万万没有想到这朵被母亲用重重壁垒保护住的花，竟然单纯成如此。回忆里的发廊男女皆是衣//衫//不//整，男的身材魁梧看不清面容，女人的从容不迫却换了副落魄模样，散发凌乱，双眼愣怔望着对面全身镜，咬紧牙根。曾经想知道她在想什么，曾经猜测过她会不耻，屈辱，愤恨，但我没有体验过，此番有感如此还要多谢他，因为他不知道在他身上到底发生过什么，他一张脆弱而完整的白纸，单纯到什么都不知道。  
  
他说师兄说这样做会让人开心。  
  
谁开心？  
  
你问过师兄开心吗？  
  
阿秋犹豫地点了点头。  
  
叶朝春，你这个傻//逼。我摸他脊背时手还在发抖。那是……那是给最爱的人做的。  
  
闻言埋住我胸口的他倏然抬起头，“……阿笙，那你要和我道歉。”  
  
“你为什么不和我做？”  
  
“我爱你啊。”  
  
……  
  
是吗。我压抑不住上翘的嘴角。你爱我吗？真的吗？  
  
*  
  
我前年回去看过那里，和阿秋一起，很可惜的是因为附近县城的化工业过度饱和，酸雨侵蚀了他带我分享的人间仙境，现在这里寸草不生，贫瘠的干黄土地。  
  
阿秋嘴里含着根棒棒糖，挽着我的手臂，挑了挑眉指给我看，“看，我们第一次做//爱的地方。”  
  
“这算第一次吗？”我说，“我记得你那时候哭得很惨。”  
  
他反驳我：“别给自己打掩护！我记得明明你也哭得很惨。”继而像是回忆起什么，最终遗憾地叹了口气，“……可惜不能再来一次。”  
  
“……你能不能别老想着那些乱七八糟的，想做一会儿就回家，”我问，“你还记得那时候你说过什么吗？哭着的时候？”  
  
我所谓的少女情怀其实搁在现在都已经没了，浅薄的造句不能准确形容我们之间乱七八糟的关系，但是我还是喜欢听他的一遍一遍又一遍，他在十七岁前不止一次地提及我想念你，在那之后缄口不提，却换了一个意义更为深沉的及物动词。  
  
知情识趣者如他。阿秋想了想，偏头一笑，“我说我爱你，芜笙，我永远爱你。”  
  
他面对连绵蔓延的山川河流大声呼唤我的名字，声音在周遭回荡无数圈：“叶芜笙——！！”  
  
最后还有一句挂在嘴边吐不出来的，只落得小声收场的“叶朝春爱你……”  
  
那些情感不为人说，被伦理传统禁断，被生物进化禁断，被他母亲禁断，像阴沟里苟延残喘的蝙蝠，像世人的谴责唾骂，像我心底的一个小小愿望，希望有一天能光明正大地和他牵手，接吻，拥抱，而不是偷偷躲在某处老鼠洞鬼鬼祟祟地聊以自//慰。  
  
还记得我们的最后一面，他哭着说真想找个谁都不认识我们的地方远走高飞。  
  
阿秋。我想。你再等等我。  
  
手中刀刃在闪，光照下在刃尖露出锋芒。  
  
脚下踏着贫瘠的干黄土地。  
  
我说，你再等等我。  
  
很快了。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
